The Princess That Once Smiled
by violetwingsxoxo
Summary: Princess Mikan, the princess that once lost the will to smile. Akasaki Meru, the real mother of Mikan? Who will be able to make Mikan smile again? Hotaru? Ruka? Natsume? Who will save Mikan from the darkness that consumes her? R&R!
1. Introduction

**The Princess That Once Smiled**

I was able to create this story by being mad at my mother…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot!!! And I might use some of the ideas from Vampire Knight so just in case, I don't own Vampire Knight! But it's an awesome series thought!!!

* * *

**Introduction**

I lost my will to smile when I was 5. I just couldn't smile anymore. I was falling too deep in the bloody darkness. No one can ever save me. So I had no choice but to turn to Akasaki Meru, the queen of darkness and vampires…

* * *

I'm one of the princesses of a very powerful kingdom. The people of the kingdom and the royal people are all alices.

There are 5 royal families in the kingdom. There is the Nogi family; they rule the west side of the kingdom. They take care of our animals since most of the family members in the Nogi family has an animal pheromone alice. Prince Nogi Ruka, the future king of the west side, has the 2nd strongest or most effective animal pheromone alice in the whole kingdom.

Then there's the always intellectual Imai family; they rule the east side of the kingdom. Hotaru-hime-sama, the future queen of the east side, but only if her onni-sama, Prince Imai Subaru decides to step down; Hotaru-hime-sama is one of the best inventors in the whole kingdom. Their knowledge in technology and science makes our kingdom grander.

Then there's the ever-powerful Hyuuga family; they rule the south side of the kingdom. They keep the houses and castles warm since Prince Hyuuga Natsume and Aoi-hime-sama has very powerful fire alices. King Hyuuga and Queen Kaoru-sama also has the fire alice too but their children's alices are much stronger then theirs.

The Hyuuga family is also in charge of half of the troops in the kingdom. They train the best of the best which makes other kingdoms fear us yet they envy us. But the envy is another story…

The Akasaki family rules the north side of the kingdom. The people who live in the north side are… well… they're nocturnal people. "They" live much longer then "us". "They" are what you call "vampires".

Every single vampire in the world is gathered in my kingdom so they don't cause harm to humans. All the vampires are domesticated but there are some vampires who lust for blood so much that they will venture out of the north side and hunt for blood. Vampires prefer human blood but they will also drink an animal's blood too if that is all they can find.

But if they do find humans that they could feed on, we must "handle" them. And when I mean that, we must either kill them or lock them up so they can't feed on humans. It's quite sad I must say, to see a vampire getting killed in front of my own eyes…

Each family has a role to play for the kingdom to survive and grow. My family has the biggest role of all. We rule the central part of the kingdom. Most people live in the central part. My family does everything else that the other 4 families don't.

My family is the Sakura family. The Sakura family is the strongest and most elite of the other families. Each family member in the Sakura family possesses a dangerous and unique alice.

My name is, Sakura Mikan, the future queen of the vampires. I possess every single alice known to man. But really, my true name should be: Akasaki Mikan, daughter of Akasaki Meru, the queen of darkness and vampires…

**I think this story will turn out very interesting minna-san! R&R!!!**


	2. Eclipse, Twilight and Blue Moon

Is the honorific for "prince" in Japanese "ouji"?

BTW, Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire etc. is 16 and the guys are 17.

Queen Meru is 26.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot!!! And I might use some of the ideas from Vampire Knight so just in case, I don't own Vampire Knight! But it's an awesome series thought!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Power of a Vampire**

I sat in the balcony of my room, shaded from the sun, in the Sakura castle. I like the view I have but I prefer the one I have in the Akasaki castle. So gloomy and dark… it's perfect…

I can hear my Okaa-sama's maids wanting me to exit my room to meet up with Hotaru-hime, Natsume-ouji and Ruka-ouji in the castle gardens. We're supposed to have tea. Yum right? NOT! We're supposed to talk about politics and other things. BORING!!!

"MIKAN! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW, I'LL BREAK THE DOOR AND DRAG YOU TO SEE HOTARU-HIME, NATSUME-OUJI AND RUKA-OUJI!" screamed Okaa-sama.

Sigh… What a drag... My life sucks… I got up and opened the door and saw Okaa-sama furious. I looked at her blankly and went to the castle gardens.

When I got there, Ruka said, "Konnichiwa Mikan-hime, daijoubu ka Mikan-hime?"

I looked at him and gave him a slight nod to indicate that I was alright... But truly, I wasn't. I looked at the sun and flinched. I'm used to shaded places, not sunny places.

Hotaru-hime must have caught me flinching to the sun 'cause she said, "Are you not used to the sunlight, Mikan-hime? Are you used to the shade and dark places like 'them'?"

I glared at her and ignored her. I sat down in one of the chairs and started eating. My mind wasn't focused on me eating, it was focused on what Hotaru-hime said, "_Are you not used to the sunlight, Mikan-hime? __Are you used to the shade and dark places like 'them'?__" _

I got up abruptly and wailed a guy in the stomach. I sniffed the air and smelt a vampire.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Vampire…?" I growled.

The vampire groaned and said, "I… I bear a message for you, Mikan-hime and Natsume-ouji-sama. It's from Queen Meru…"

My eyes widen and I ask, "What is it then…?"

"There have been vampire sightings in the Southern side of the kingdom. Queen Meru would like Mikan-hime-sama and Natsume-ouji-sama to investigate. It would be quite dangerous if there were wild vampires there…" said the vampire.

I raised my hand up to silence him. Then I said, "I'll go to the Southern side to investigate. But I've got my doubts whether of not Natsume-ouji would come…"

Natsume-ouji got up and said coldly, "I'll be coming. I'm not scared of some insane vampires!"

I gave him a smirk and I whispered in the vampire's ear, "Bring me _Blue Moon _and _Eclipse_ oneigai."

The vampire nodded and quickly left. I looked at Natsume-ouji and he glared daggers at me. I smiled sweetly at him and said, "What's wrong Natsu-rin?"

By saying that nickname, he's fuming now. I picked up the teapot and said to Hotaru-hime and Ruka-ouji, "Would you like some more tea, Ruka-ouji? Hotaru-hime?"

They shook their head no but I still poured tea in their cups. I sat back down and closed my eyes…

* * *

**8 years ago…**

_I saw a wild vampire in the Hyuuga's castle gardens. He was… He was about to attack Natsume-ouji! Natsume-ouji was sleeping under a shady tree._

_I ran and grabbed the vampire and yelled, "NO! Stop!"_

_But the vampire didn't stop. He grabbed me and just before he bit my neck, Natsume-ouji woke up and whacked him hard._

_Natsume-ouji yelled, "What are you doing…? You ruined my peaceful nap!"_

_The vampire looked at both of us and licked his lips._

_My hand went into my pocket and I found __Eclipse__. I took it out of pocket and it transformed into a scythe. I stabbed the vampire with my scythe the vampire looked at me and smiled till it died._

_I looked at it miserably till the castle guards found us and the dead corpse. I looked at Natsume-ouji and his eyes… you could only see fear in his eyes… _

* * *

"Mikan-hime… Wake up…" said Ruka-ouji.

My eyes shot open and I saw Ruka-ouji's worried expression. I turned my head and saw the vampire.

"Mikan-hime… I brought _Blue Moon _and _Eclipse_ for you." said the vampire.

I nodded at him and motioned him to bring it towards me. They were wrapped so the vampires won't be affected by _Eclipse_. I took them away from the vampire and he left.

"Natsume-ouji. This shall be your weapon if we encounter any dangerous vampires." I said.

I threw him _Blue Moon_ and he caught it effortlessly. _Blue Moon _is a gun that could kill vampires when the bullet is shot. But the bullets will do no harm to humans. Shoot it at a human and the bullet will just bounce off the human.

I unwrapped _Eclipse_ and it transformed into a scythe. I held it with two hands; Hotaru-hime and Ruka-ouji watching us.

I got up and said to them sweetly, "Would you like to come with us to go vampire hunting?"

Ruka-ouji looked at me with fear and said, "N-no th-thank you Mi-mikan-hime…"

"It's alright Ruka-ouji. You, Hotaru-hime?" I said.

"… Will there be a weapon for me to battle those creatures" asked Hotaru-hime.

I nodded and one of my Okaa-sama's maids came to bring me _Twilight_ the sword. I handed her _Twilight _and she said, "I'll come then."

**Done this chapter! Writing a chapter for a story that has no reviews… How sad… R&R…**


End file.
